User talk:Forest Dragon Slayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Full Course Menu Template page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Phantombeast (talk) 21:08, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Calcs It's not as if I want to do it myself, I was just curious about how you were coming up with prices for imaginary things. It peaked my interest, that's all. --The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 19:41, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 21:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:09, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Gif for your FTF DS Hey Forest-kun :3 Sashi-buri! How've you been. Sorry if I hadn't gotten to talk to you and the rest of the guys lately. Anywho, I found a gif for your character that I think you can use (depends on you & your better judgment actually XD). I hope it helps. Also, I hope we can talk if shit doesn't happen to me in my daily, allergy-filled life XD Alpha Olphion (talk) 00:23, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:01, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 02:35, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Itz not an ingredient do :P [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:38, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Eugene Woodland's Lat Name in Kanji and Romanji Message says it all dude. Not sure if it was intentional or if you couldn't find a proper translation, but if you want, you can use these for your character. ウッドランド (Uddorando) Not sure if you're gonna get the message or not. Hope we can talk again soon. I missed ya man :) Alpha Olphion (talk) 02:23, June 24, 2014 (UTC) FTF Hey Forest, itsa me Alpha. How's it been man? It's been a while since I get to talk to ya lately. Anywho, about that blog you put up on FTF about Eugene's gif, use here. It's efficient and solves all your problems. If you need help, then I can do it for ya. Sound's like a deal? ;P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 19:47, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I left you hanging there bud :P I had to put in some orders for some text books I'm required to have for college. My second to third year and it already sucks. Anywho, back to your plight, I believe I have the answer to your solution. You see Per came up with a nice invention called the Eternano Saber. It's very nice and detailed and I think it fits right up your alley. I dunno, I'm not you man XD Here's the link. If you wanna use it, then ask her. Something tells me she's gonna let you use it anyways. If not, then I can write up something for you to help in you in this endeavor. How's that sound? Okay, with it? I hope you are. If you need anything, don't be afraid to come knocking. I'm doing stuff for others and balancing out my schedule at the same time. I know I can find room for you in there. I mean you are my friend and fellow user after all :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:03, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Also, make sure to look at the last messages I sent you on this site. I put a gif up there that you could possibly use, sword technique or otherwise, and the romanji and kanji for Eugene's last name. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:04, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Been some time So Forest, what's the deal man? I mean you've hardly ever come on here in forever and we don't ever hear a peep from you, even when some people are on. I mean I get you're busy and all, but the least that can be done is you saying you won't longer be entering on here. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:44, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, idk when you'll see this but I'm on right now if you've got time to come on here. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 21:44, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey on the chat if you can make it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 17:59, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey I'm on bro, sorry for not talking. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 02:27, December 11, 2016 (UTC) happy birthday man Hope you have many more bro. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 19:47, June 3, 2017 (UTC) reply I'm subscribed man, I get alerted when you post stuff XD but thanks anyway. I already posted on my Tumblr, hopefully that gets you more views. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 01:10, November 1, 2017 (UTC) if you're playing Grand Order, go to Friends, then Friend Search and type in 051,352,413 and you can add me as a friend to help in your adventures Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:04, January 11, 2018 (UTC)